


Electric touches and inks

by Vivii07



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soulmates, a.c.e - Freeform, chan is just here, dongjun - Freeform, junhun, just boys falling in love, side wowson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: Soulmates were a common thing around and often weird things happened between them which were unexplainable. Donghun never really thought about having his own one, especially since he was six feet under homework assignments and exams. However one day a blonde boy stepped into his life and brought end to his peaceful days, making some thoughts run around in his mind more time than he wanted them to.





	1. Chapter 1

Music history. The most boring class he has to take. Pure suffering or the greatest class to space out as he refers to it. Donghun is utterly bored, only doodling in his notebook instead of actually writing. He sits in the back of the large classroom, the only neighbour he has is the transparent window on his left. They sit in one person desks, blocking out any chance to have a comfortable chat within half meters. The seat in front of him is vacant, a boy fell out if the class after the March exams. 

At the very front of the classroom their teacher, a woman around her sixties with a pretty grumpy attitude, writing different dates and keywords on the blackboard accompanied with the occasional screeches of the chalk. In the front row those students took their seats who, for whatever masochistic reasons, actually cared about music history and wrote down every single word that spilled from the professor's mouth. The second row is populated by the same students and the poor ones who arrived late to the first class and were forced to sit there. The rest until the fifth, last row is the why-I-am-forced-into-this student section, around seventeen kids along with Donghun. 

A whole hour passed and he felt like every single bit of will to live was sucked out of him. Resting his head on the old desk he stared out of the window, letting the pleasant rays of the sun make their way to the soft brown hair on his head, dancing on the soft skin of his face and neck, the exposed collarbones where his shirt slipped off. The gently shining light created a glowing aura around him, making him look almost too peaceful as he slept. 

The peace was shattered into pieces when the door of the room slowly crept open. Lifting up and turning his head to the right he examined the newly arrived person. A blond, shy boy hesitantly stepped inside as if he is not sure where is he heading. After exchanging a few words with the teacher the old woman slammed her book to the desk, waking up a bunch of students and causing a few heart attacks. “Listen here. This is your new classmate Junhee. We don't have time to waste, take a seat and start writing.”

The boy, Junhee looked around and clumsily started walking towards the only empty seat which happens to be in front of Donghun. The brown haired boy groaned and put his head on the table again, he is not in the mood to socialize right now. Fighting down his sudden uneasiness and bad feelings he lookee up when the chair in front of him gave a creaking sound as it was dragged against the hardwood floor. The blond one shot a nervous but kind smile to him which flashed hus perfect teeth and lit up his features. He held out a sightly shaking hand and looked at the somewhat grumpy boy hopefully. 

“Hi my name is Park Junhee, a junior student.” Donghun reached out and shook the other's hand only to almost yank it back when he felt a rather uncomfortable tingling sensation where their skin met. “Lee Donghun, senior.” Without a second of hesitation Donghun lied down again and closed his eyes to somehow suffer through the left twenty minutes of the lecture. Today is not the day when he wants to chit chat with a newcomer. 

Exactly seventeen minutes and forty seconds later, at least according to Donghun's counting as he hasn't been able to fall asleep again, the professor let them out to mind their own business now. The boy stood up slowly and packed away his doodled up notes. Most of the students were already out of the room when he noticed that the blond boy was still glued to his desk. After a bit consideration and lip chewing he decided to wake up the boy. He can't just leave him here. 

“Hey Junhee, get up.” Putting his left hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder Donghun started shaking him lightly, the weird buzzing feeling going through the tips of his finger, up to his palm and the back of his hand. He immediately retreated his hand and rubbed it to the fabric of his jeans, trying to erase the uneasiness. The blond woke up just as quickly as Donghun pulled back. He confusedly looked around and finally locked his eyes with the older, eyes still clouded with sleep. “Uh. Uhm. Damn I feel asleep.”

The brown haired boy waved his hand and shook his head. “Don’t worry, you are already fitting in with that. Just learn how to wake up when you hear rustling from the first row.” He stood still for a few seconds, watching the new student. With a small and somewhat frustrated sigh he turned around and walked out of the classroom towards his next one. Barely after five steps outside hurried footsteps echoed behind his back and made him glance back with curiosity. Junhee had a pretty obvious bed head, a slightly red arm print over his left cheek and a paper in his right hand. He looked kind of lost in the moment as he went after the older. “Donghun, can I bother you for a second?” 

˝Goodbye, morning peace and lonely coffee.˝ With and internal grunt Donghun stopped and waited for the other to catch up. “So...uhm...uh.” The blond only stuttered as if he was flustered, finding it hard to form coherent words. “Look Junhee, I don't have all day for this.” Tension started building up in his mind once again, shortening his patience and tensing his muscles. “I- sorry. I don't know where is my next class. The boy who escorted me here only showed me this room.” With a shy and nervous smile he handed over the paper and looked hopefully at the brown haired boy. 

Donghun scanned the time table, looking for the information he needs. Monday found, check, second lecture of the day, room name. “Oh.” A small sound left his lips when he saw the class the younger has to attend next. “Oh?” The blond asked with curiosity and leaned closer to the other to look at the paper. “You have a class with me again. But it only starts in a hour.” He gave back the paper to Junhee and walked off without any further words. 

The air outside was still a bit chilly but the spring sun started spreading it's warmth in the air. This is the weather Donghun loves the most, it's not too cold, not too warm. Checking the time on his phone he realized that he exactly has one and half hour until the next class. That means one hour coffee or tea time in his favorite place. 

Yet again his peace was broken into a million pieces by a call of his name. With a sharp turn he faced the owner of the voice and grunted. “What now?” Unsurprisingly Junhee stood in front of him, avoiding his gaze and looking at the ground instead. “Well, I don't really know the campus around here so- so I thought maybe you would allow me to go with you until our class.” His sentence sounded much more like a question, as if he himself didn't know what he wants or why is he going after Donghun. 

“No way.” The answer was short and audible, leaving no further explanation behind. “B-but please. I don't know where to go and I don't know anyone.” No. No no no. No. N to the o. That cute puppy face and with big eyes and pouty lips. He let out an internal whine and rubbed his face in defeat. “Okay, let's go.”

Ten minutes later they were sitting at one of the tables, waiting for their order to be made. They were in silence, which was strangely comfortable and not awkward as Donghun expected. “Order fifteen and sixteen are ready!” A female voice called out and the brown haired boy slightly jumped in his seat from being rudely pulled out of his of his comfort zone. When he was about to get out of his seat Jun stood up and waved at Donghun. “I’ll get it.” Without an answer he dashed off and left the older alone. 

Not even a minute later footsteps approached the table. Out if curiosity Donghun looked up from his book and his breath got stuck by the view. The blond stood there with two cups of coffee in hand. His slightly wavy hair stood out in a few places, lips stretched to a bright smile and eyes turning into small crescents. He saw the way his lips moved but he didn't heard the sounds coming out from it. When Jun held a cup towards him he mindlessly reached for it. As he grabbed the paper cup he accidentally touched the blond’s fingers and an electric wave ran through his hands and down on his spine. The younger seemed to feel the same sensation as he confusedly ripped himself away from the contact. 

“Ah. Uhm thanks.” Donghun stuttered out an apology and stared into the brown liquid in his hands. They sat here for another thirty minutes, sipping their drinks, the older reading his book and Junhee just blankly staring out of the window. The phone on the table started vibrating and beeping, signalling that there are only fifteen minutes until the next period starts. Donghun closed the book and placed it into the backpack besides him and looked to the other side of the table. 

“Again? Are you kidding me?” Jun’s cheek has became one with a table again, lips slightly parted in his sleep. “Jun, hey, wake up. It's time to go. Jun!” The boy woke up with a small gasp, his whole body shook in fright from the sudden yell of his name. “W-what happened?” He stuttered out the words and looked around confusedly, eyes wide. “We have to go back, come on.” Without waiting for any movement he grabbed his backpack, putting it on his right shoulder and walked out of the shop. 

The way back was uneventful, no conversation was made except the small talk about the next class. Donghun just simply enjoyed his momentary peace and the warmth of the early April sun. In the time they got into the designated room it was almost full, only two seats vacant in the right back. “Come on, come on, take a seat.” The teacher, a bright woman around her thirties, said without looking at the door which she was facing with her back. The older boy walked past her with a small greeting and Junhee in his trace. “Oh wait! You are our new vocalist! Perfect, today’s task is good for me to analyse your voice. Now go go, the class starts soon. Go and sit with Hun.”

The boys quickly walked to the empty chairs and and seated themselves. “Is she always....always this energetic?” Junhee raised an eyebrow and glanced back and forth between Donghun's face and the teacher. “Uhm yeah. It's a blessing and a curse at the same time. You'll understand it.” The blond just nodded and turned back, facing the podium again. 

“Today” Their teacher shouted gaining the attention of all the students and continued in a lower voice. “Today you guys have to sing a random song. Anything that suits your tone, feel free to sing anything.” The freshly announced task was accepted with a few grunts and cheers but mostly with silent nods. Students one by one started to walk out and completed their performances. Most of them did fine, some of them got small compliments, others were scolded and got a real big lecture about how smoking does bad for their lungs. 

“Lee Donghun!” When his name was called the boy slowly walked to the front of the room. He quickly glanced over to his empty seat and saw Junhee grinning at him and giving two thumbs up. Donghun smiled softly to only himself before he cleared his throat and took deep breaths. His voice echoed through the room as he started to sing. Everyone stayed silent, the only other sound was the teacher's footsteps as she walked back and forth, listening to the performing boy.

About one and half minute later the song ended but the silence remained for another few seconds. “As expected from one of the main vocalists, great as always! You did a good job Donghun.” With a warm smile she complimented the boy and looked at her wrist watch. “Oh. Okay boys and girls, ten minute break!” She didn't had to say it twice, all of the students got up with the speed of light and rushed out of the door. 

The brown haired vocalist sat down on one of the benches, under the shade of a blooming tree with his eyes closed. He heard footsteps and someone sat down besides him. Donghun looked up curiously and found a pair of brown eyes staring into his own ones. Junhee just sat beside him and stared with wide eyes, blinking in every few seconds but never breaking the eye contact. “Uhm Jun?” The boy shook his head slightly as he was snapped out of the depth of his running thoughts. “Ah. Uhm. Sorry, I got lost for a minute.” Jun awkwardly laughed and and scratched his neck as he leaned back. “I just wanted to say that you have such an amazing voice! It's just...wow. Beautiful and kind of...sad?” That statement came out more like a question in the end as he tried to convert his thoughts into words. 

Donghun felt a light blush creeping up on his cheeks, painting his face the slightest pink hue that can be seen. What the hell, why is he blushing. He is not a schoolgirl, for crying out loud. “Uh..t-thanks.” Why the heck is he stuttering? Is he sick or what. 

Junhee’s excitement quickly died down and sulked in his seat as he started thinking about something. The older lifted an eyebrow and curiously eyed the blond. “Hey. Is everything okay?” Quickly lifting his head Jun forced a smile and nodded but didn't said anything. “It’s not too reassuring if you ask me. What's on your mind?” Why does he care for Junhee? They literally met a few hours ago. Why is he so friendly suddenly? Donghun was confused by himself. 

“Well, uh. I-I’m just wondering if I'm good enough. What if my voice is not good? What if the teacher won't like me? If she finds me lacking, not good enough to be in her class? What if-” The young boy started off with a weak voice and suffering but as he continued with his rambling he spoke in a louder volume and said the words faster, washing the words together, making his speech barely understandable. 

“Woah woah woaaah. Woah.” Donghun put his hands on the other's shoulder and despite the uncomfortable tingling he kept his palms on the boy. “Junhee, take a deep breath. Come on.” He watched as the boy inhaled and exhaled, panic slowly washing out of his mind. “Good. Now listen to me carefully. There are reasons why are you here. You are talented and just as good as everyone else here. You don't need to worry. You must have a great voice to get into this class. Just give yourself and everything will be alright, okay?”

Junhee was slightly embarrassed by the monologue but he let out a a bright smile, brightening up his face. Is that...a dimple? Donghun slightly shook his head, pulled his hands away and stood up. “Let’s get inside, it's time to start.”

The small crowd of students passed by the table, some of them skipping away lightly without the burden on performing more , others trying to go unnoticed by their teacher as she scammed them. “Junhee, don't go too far. You are next.” Donghun turned around and glanced at the blond who was ordered to stay besides the desk, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels. He didn't noticed Donghun looking at him so the older just shrugged and walked up to his own seat. 

Two minutes passed and the female professor announced the next performer. Everyone went silent, only the shuffling of some clothes and the carelessly tweeting birds could be heard. On the podium Junhee stood like a lifeless pieces of wood, only his eyes flickering around the room in growing panic. He seemed to be slightly trembling as he opened his mouth. 

Suddenly Donghun broke out in a coughing fit, gaining everyone's attention and receiving a few worried and weird glances. “Sorry, sorry. I'm okay.” He said while reaching for a bottle of water and drank the half of it afterwards. When everyone fixed their gaze on the front again he sent a thumbs up and a grin to Junhee who was still staring at him. He mouthed a few confidence boosting words to the boy who did a small nod in understanding. Plan successful, noted Donghun to himself and leaned back in his chair, anticipating the song. 

Junhee started singing with a weak voice first but after a few moments he became more relaxed and hit every note with ease. His voice felt so soothing and smooth, something that comforts you and lulls you into a peaceful sleep if the boy sings a calm song. The song ended in a blink of an eye, at least for Donghun. He lost the track of time as he was all focused on the performance, drawn into a different place by the other boy. 

As the boy clumsily walked back to his seat the older watched him carefully. When he finally sat down Junhee let out a relieved sigh and rubbed out his hands on his probably fastly beating heart. Donghun smiled at him widely, patting the younger's head. “I told you that you can do it! You were nervous for nothing.” There was no tingling sensation at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole month passed since their first meeting and Donghun learned a few thing about Junhee. First, he has the least funniest person he had ever seen. His puns are just plain bad, he only laughs because it's so bad, it physically hurts. Second, he can play the guitar and the piano. He found it pretty impressive. Third, he is obsessed with strawberry yogurt. Strawberry yogurt for breakfast, in class, in their coffee break, when they walk home from the latest class. And fourth. Once he wanted his stage name to be Ocean. Ocean. 

It was a nice little afternoon around the end of April. Donghun, Jun, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were sitting in their usual cafe along with the young dancer's even younger friend, Yuchan. The high school boy planned to attend the same university as them after graduation so he decided to hang out with the olders more. They were sitting with their own coffees, more like the two oldest with coffees, Jun with a strawberry yogurt drink and the hyper puppy was now surprisingly quiet, sipping their own hot chocolate. 

They were sharing weird stories of their past, such as awkward dates, tripping in front of a hundred student and soaking yourself with soup (credit to Byeongkwan, he was too busy skipping around the canteen and ran into a kid and his plate). “Come on Junhee, your turn. Share a weird story of yours, mister prince.” Said Byeongkwan, holding up his paper cup and drinking from it while staring at Jun above the brim.

“Well.” He started of with an awkward cough. “Once I wanted my stage name to be Ocean.” The blond boy blurted out the sentence and quickly burried himself in his coffee. Not even a second later everyone brust out in hysterical laughter, Sehyoon choked on his coffee, Byeongkwan spit his hot chocolate, Chan was trying hard to breath while Donghun held his head as he hit it in the back of his chair. Junhee sat here with a pretty displeased expression and patiently waited for the rest wthe group to calm down.

“This isn't even that funny, you know.” Jun muttered under his breath while staring down at his cup, turning it in his hands. The black haired dancer slowly regained himself and elbowed on the table and holding his aching stomach. “Okay, you are right. But this. This just caught me so off guard, I had a smaller breakdown there.” Now the table was back to a less louder mode, much to the pleasure of other costumers around. “I agree.” Chan stated his thoughts about Sehyoon's explanation while throwing tissues at the coffee-wiping boy. A totally normal sight in this loud bunch. 

—

“Finally it's May!” Yuchan half yelled as he plopped down into his ususal seat in the caffee. A very skeptical looking Sehyoon sat down beside him with a raised eyebrow. “And why is that good exactly?” If it's possible Chan became even more hyper and started slightly bouncing up and down like an excited, well, he is an excited boy and a child (try to convince Donghun otherwise, get ready to be hurt). “Because it means that we are going on a class trip! I waited for this day all year.” The older boys couldn't help but smile as the youngest kept babbling, he is the sunshine of their small group anyways, all of them are smitten for the brown haired schoolboy. 

“Just take care of yourself, okay? Try not to get lost.” Donghun softly smiled at the boy from above his paper cup, slowly swirling the coffee in it. Chan rolled his eyes and slightly pouted, crossing his arms. “Okay dad, don't worry. I'll be fine.” Just as the older one was about to start arguing they were interrupted by the light jingling sound of the tiny bells at the shop door and Junhee walked up to them. “Uh hey. Sorry for being late.” His blonde hair stuck out in like seventeen different directions, perfect way of saying “yeah, I fell asleep again and woke up late”.

“Nothing new, just sit down. We ordered you a hot chocolate.” Sehyoon shrugged and pointed at the cup on the table and the empty seat besides Donghun. “Ah!” Suddenly Chan yelled at the other end of the table and stood up. “I still have to pack up for the trip. I better run, bye!” By the second sentence he was already halfway to the door when Junhee yelled after him. “Take care! And please behave at least half normally.” The boy at the door stopped and turned around, stomping his feet. “Okay dad, but stop acting like I'm a kid!” And with that, without waiting for a response he turned around again and ran out. 

“I’m not your dad...” Jun mumbled as he sat down, noticeably on the edge of the seat. On the other hand Donghun was pressed up to the glass window on his left side, sticking to it as if his life depends on it. “Okay, what the heck is going on there?” Byeongkwan asked curiously as he waved his finger at the big space between them.

“I don't want to get shocked.” The mumbling came from Donghun who was still a part of the glass plane, sipping his coffee, followed by a whine from Junhee as partly a sign of agreement and partly because the liquid was too hot in his cup. The two male looked like they are sworn enemies who are forced to sit near the other. 

“Hmmm. When do you have classes together?” Byeongkwan asked curiously and chewed on his lips as he stared at the dark brown table. “On Monday, Tuesday and Friday. Why?” He ignored the questions and hummed. “And when do you have the worst pains at first touch?” The blond vocalist furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together. “On...Monday and Friday, I guess...”

“Byeongkwan what do you-” “Ah, why is everyone so dubmb around me?” The young dancer pressed his head to the table but a few moments later he nearly jumped out from his seat and pointed a finger at Donghun and Jun, greatly startling the three other boy around him. “You two. You guys get that weird stuff going on when you meet or touch after a few days. And it worsens as the time is longer. Am I right?” 

Donghun ran his fingers through his brown hair. “Yeah, but what are you implying to?” Before the other could answer Sehyoon opened his mouth. “Are you saying that are- they should-” Byeongkwan grinned at him and patted his shoulder. “Exactly. The solution to your problem” he said while looking at the still clueless vocalists “is to meet more often and have more skinship. Of course, only if you want to avoid situations like this right now.” 

Their reactions to the suggestion were a pair of widened eyes and an akward cough from Junhee. “Are you...sure about this?” Came the question from Junhee, who seemed to be pretty unconvinced. “Look, nothing is sure. It's just an idea. Who knows? It might work but might not.” A long and bit uncomfortable silence settled between the four until Donghun broke it. “Let’s try it out tomorrow. It'll be Friday so we can see any possible results on next Monday.” Sehyoon hummed in approval and everyone looked at Junhee. “Uhhmm. Okay but first let's get through this.” “Wha-” Before the oldest could finish his question Jun reached out for his hand and held it briefly before both of them yelped and pulled away, the blond falling off of the chair and the burnett hitting his head in the glass, resulting another yelp from him. 

“Dude, even the voice of it hurt!” Byeongkwan half yelled from hearing the sound of the electric discharge as they touched. “Your plan better be working or we will die at this rate.” 

-

Friday morning came faster than he expected or wanted it to but as soon as his alarm rang there was no turning back. He could pull the I-got-sick card but he has a performance to do and he was also curious if the plan works or not. It wasn't even seven o'clock when he had already finished his coffee and locked up his apartment, walking straight to the building he has his first class in. Donghun used his time to think about what should they do under the name of skinship. Even the thought of holding hands got him embarrassed but he had no other idea. If it works, it's worth the uncomfortable moments. No pain comes before non embarrassing moments, he decided.

He sat through two lectures and now he was sitting outside on one of the benches. He was anxious and nervous about the fact that Jun will arrive soon and they'll have to do something. Donghun checked his phone in nearly every ten seconds, biting on his fingers, nails and chewing on his lips non stop, to put it in one word he is a mess right now. 

Agonizing five minutes later he spotted a figure on the other side of the university park, hurrying towards him. When Junhee stopped he ran his fingers through his already messy blonde hair. “Hi, sorry for being late. The teacher decided to give homework assignment after the bell rang.” The boy stuttered out the words as he sat down beside Donghun, placing his bag pack at his feet. “It’s okay we have a lot of time until the next lecture.”

Silence settled in between them, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere as they sat an arm lenght away from each other. It wasn't their usual silence when they have nothing to say at the moment, it was the result of the current situation, where they don't know what to do with themselves. Sure, they have to do more skinship, but how? Both of the boys were looking down, analyzing the oh so interesting concrete under their legs. 

With a frustrated sigh the older boy straightened up, gaining the other's attention. “Okay this won't work like this. Come on, let's take a walk at least.” Donghun held out his hand and Junhee looked at it , hesitantly reached out and held the other's hand. The usual shock was there, unpleasant tingling running up from their fingertips. 

They ended up walking awkwardly, only pinky fingers linked and both of them keeping their gazes on the pavement. Their little tour around the park met it's end when a group of girls started cooing at how cute and adorable the two boy looked together. Junhee quickly excused himself and said something about forgetting a book in his room as he basically dashed away from Donghun, leaving the older boy standing alone. Great. Plan successfully thrown out of the window. Most awkward twenty minute in their life, check. Embarrassing situation, check. Nothing going as planned, check. Not knowing what to do, check. Simply wonderful. “Ah, fuck this...” Donghun cursed under his breath as he ruffled his brown hair and starter walking to the nearest fast food restaurant in the hope of forgetting the awkwardness while consuming his ordered food. 

-

When Jun sat down next to him the boy was visibly tense, most likely from the recent events. Five minutes passed as the teacher kept talking about some kind of voice warming up techniques (which was quite pointless near the end of the year, but hey, free time is free time). “Well, if this wasn't the most embarrassing thing in my life...” Donghun said quietly while his gaze was fixated on the note book's random page he was doodling on since he arrived to the room. Junhee quietly half snorted half laughed and leaned closer to see the ink filled paper. “I have to agree on that, it was quite uncomfortable.” 

“But did you hear those girls? Waaaah they are so handsome and cute, it's not fair.” Donghun imitated one of the girl's voice in a high and whiny pitch and paired with the way he pouted as an extra detail for his play. The younger boy let out a loud laugh that he tried to muffle with his arm when a kid sent them death glares. He needed a minute to calm down before he turned to the brown haired boy again. “I swear you should take theatre classes, you would be the absolute best.” Donhun chuckled at this and shook his head. “I think I'll pass.” 

They made small chats in the remaining time but they were mostly silent, their good old, comfortable silence. Donghun let out a relieved sigh knowing that Junhee isn't upset anymore because of the incident with the girls. He closed the notebook when got bored with drawing meaningless figures on the paper and stuffed it into his bag. Looking over to the blonde he saw the boy being ridiculously focused whatever game he was playing on his phone so he decided to not bother him, instead he lied down on the table, closing his eyes to rest them for a few moments. 

Those few moments actually lasted for about fourty minutes when he was woken by the sound of other students leaving the room. He lifted his head with a groan and looked around, somewhat confused and still drowsy from sleeping. Much to his surprise, or not at all if he thinks about it, he found Junhee on the desk, face pressed to the spiral of his open notebook. Oh, that will leave a pretty little mark there. 

He reached out and swept the hair out of Jun's forehead, admiring his beautiful features for a brief second before realizing what is he doing, he shook his head slightly and woke up the boy. Jun was too sleepy to walk out on his own, Donghun had to grab his hand and drag the stumbling boy after himself through the campus to their next class. What a child. They got a few questioning stares and adoring squealing girls as the walked past smaller or bigger groups, with hands linked, a slightly embarrassed brunette dragging a drowsy blonde after himself, who is still rubbing the dreams out if his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with another update ^^  
> I want to say thank you to anyone who reads my (somewhat acceptable) writing, I'm really thankful. If anything I wrote doesn't makes sense let me know, English is not my first language but I'm trying my best *sigh* I just hope that the whole concept of the story isn't lame or too cringe worthy.  
> Anyways I'll be back with the next chapter in about a week, take care until that ^^
> 
>  
> 
> side note: everyone is welcome to message me on tumblr @salty-hun if you wanna talk :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for two months. I had a creative block and some other problmes but I'm back, full with new ideas. I hope this chapter isn't too bad :')

A whole week passed since Awkward Friday (no, Byeongkwan totally did not named it) and things got a lot better between them. After that day's amount of skinship Monday’s meeting was quite bearable but still painful. After they gave a report to Byeongkwan he did a wiggly victory dance and told them that it's his plan, of course it works. For a better result Donghun and Jun agreed to initiate more touching, both of them wanting to get over with this and go back to their comfortable distance from the other. 

However both boys quickly picked up habits such as resting a hand on the other's thigh, touching and fixing the other's hair more often, sometimes holding hands in class or when walking. On Wednesday they decided to go to Sehyoon's extra dance class, dragging along the blonde dancer too. The boys laughed and messed through the two hour long practice, ending up being totally drained. That's how the pictures of them were taken, Junhee and Donghun sitting on the floor, the older between the other's legs back pressed to his chest while the younger had an arm around his shoulders. “For keeping memories and blackmailing.” Said Sehyoon after showing the pictures to the vocalists and in return he got smacked on his arm.

Now they were sitting in the last row again, Junhee being a good student and watching other students performing while Donghun kept picking on the threads of Jun's ripped jeans, drawing small patterns on the bare skin from time to time. “Hey.” The blonde called out softly, gaining the attention of the older. The response he got was a small humming sound and another picked out thread from his jeans. “Can I go over tonight?” Donghun lifted his head and furrowed his brows. “Sure...but why?” Jun put down his pen and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. “I want to copy your music history notes. I was asleep in the majority of the classes and the exam is quite near.” 

The brunette haired boy rubbed his temples. “Shit I totally forgot about it. Yeah, you can come ove...r" Donghun clicked his tongue and let out a sigh. "I have a shift this evening. But if you still want to do it today I can give you my keys.” Junhee's eyes opened a little wider and he chewed on his lip for a second before answering. “Is that okay?” Donghun rolled his eyes and huffed. “I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place if it's not okay.” Before their conversation could have gone any further Donghun's phone buzzed with a text message.

 **1/2Wowkwan:** Hey. Are you free tonight?  
**Dingdonghun:** No. I have a shift.  
**2/2Wowkwan:** Ah noOOooOo :c but that Kihyun guy will throw a party tonight  
**Chanshine:** NOOO I want to be home for that  
**Dingdonghun:** Chan, you are a kid?? Go and enjoy your trip, put down your phone  
**2/2Wowson:** dad mode activatied  
**Dingdonghun:**...  
**Chanshine:** okay okay-  
**1/2Wowkwan:** is Jun free tonight? He could come with us  
**Dingdonghun:** no he isn't  
**2/2Wowkwan:** oohhhh he knows something ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) aslo why isn't he in this chat?  
**2/2Wowkwan added a member: Junhee**  
**2/2Wowkwan set a nickname for Junhee: Ocean**  
**Ocean:** ....

“Lee Donghun! It would be really nice from you to put away your phone and maybe, I don't know, pay attention instead.” Their teacher yelled at the boy in the back row who almost threw his phone in surprise. The woman had her hand on the two side of her hip, head slightly tilted to the side and eyes looking like as if they cut through souls. “Yes! I put it away.” He said as he slipped the phone into his pocket and glued his eyes on the small stage. His phone buzzed a few more times, mostly likely the conversation still going in the chat before Jun put his phone away and chuckled. 

“What are you laughing at?” The older asked, slight curiosity in his voice. “Ah nothing. Just told them that you got busted and they called you lame.” A million watt smile in the end, just to mock him a bit more. The smile left a slight tingling sensation in his chest, something he doesn't understands but neither he has the ability to do right now. “Park Junhee, I hate you.”

-

“Are you sure you can't change shifts with someone?” Sehyoon asked, pulling his best pouty face to convince him, Byeongkwan mimicking the black haired boy's actions. The two tryhard cuties got a tired sigh and a head shake as an answer. “No, as I told you five, ten and fifteen minutes before, I can't.” Donhun's voice carried a certain amount of irritation in it as he played with his apartment keys with one hand. 

“But why can't you come after work? And why isn't Jun coming what does he have to do?” The nth question from Byeongkwan's mouth and more folowed after, until he was disrupted by the blonde who jogged up to them. Jun barely opened his mouth to greet the group but he was stopped abruptly by Donghun. “Finally. I have to be at the coffee shop in ten minutes. Here you go the keys.” The boy said rather impatiently as he placed the bunch of apartment keys in Junhee's open palm. “The notes should be on the desk in my room or on the coffee table. If you are really hungry then look around in the kitchen, feel free to act like as if you are at home.”

A loud and lon humming sound came from Sehyoon as he smirked at the vocalists. “So this is why the two of you don't come to the party.” The blonde dancer nodded in agreement and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two older. “Don’t mhhhmmmm at me Kim Sehyoon. Anyways I don't have time for your idiot conspiracy theories, I have to go.” Without looking back he walked away, leaving behind a laughing couple and a probably blushing Junhee. His own cheeks were warm and he was pretty sure he has a pinkish tint on them. “Idiots ..” That's all he mumbled under his breath as he ran his fingers through the already messy brown locks.

-

The hours of work passed at an agonizing slow speed. Every time Donghun checked the clock he sadly noted that the hour hand only moved half an hour forward. By the time ten o'clock came he sighed so much that even he was fed up with himself. Throwing his apron on the shelf carelessly the boy left his coworkers to do the cleaning and he started heading home right away.

Donghun had never left his workplace this fastly, eager to get home as soon as possible. He was half nervous, one quarter excited and another quarter confused about knowing that Junhee is at his home, waiting for him. Well not exactly for him, just for him to get home and give back the keys but technically the same thing. 

Around half past ten he was up on the fourth floor, knocking on the door of his own apartment which felt kind of weird. He heard some shuffling and slight curses as the person inside tried to find the right key ro unlock the door. Half minute later the door creaked open, revealing a messy blonde boy who was rubbing his eye. Jun probably just woke up to the knocking and he was just staring ahead blankly. The adorable sight made Donghun's heart speed up and he decided to walk past the boy to hang his coat before he could say something stupidly awkward.

The door closed behind him and the key turned in the lock, a soft clicking sound signaling that the door is locked again. In the small living room the standing lamp was turned on, liting up the room in a dim yellowish hue. Two notebooks were sprawled out on the coffee table, a mug of cold coffee besides them. The television was turned on, some rerun of a drama playing and providing a background noise. Between the couch and the table there was a comforter blanket which definitely didn't belonged there. 

“Did you take the blanket from my bedroom?” He questioned the obvious and turned towards the temporary owner of his apartment. “Sorry, I was cold. And I felt like it's more appropriate than stealing one of your hoodies.” The boy replied sheepishly and let out a somewhat awkward chuckle. “Don’t worry, it's completely fine.” Donghun said as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of orange juice and then went back to the other room. 

He found Junhee sitting between the couch and the table, the blanket wrapped around his body as he was sitting on the soft carpet, copying notes. He sat down on the couch and watched the younger boy while sipping orange juice. The way the boy sat there, hair sticking out in different directions, coffee in front of him and cozy with a blanket, all of those just felt natural. Donghun felt so content by the sight, it made him feel like he is at home. He would appreciate if this welcomes him every day when he gets back from work or school. 

The boy realized where his thoughts were heading and shook his head, shooing away them from his head. “Did you ate anything?” He asked and sipped from his glass, trying to watch the drama in the tv. “No.” The blonde mumbled softly while not sparing a second to look up from writing. “Then let's order a pizza, okay?” After an approving nod Donghun reached for his phone and dialed the nearby fast food restaurant, hoping that they are still taking orders. 

Twenty minutes later Jun was besides him on the couch, watching some kind of action movie while waiting for their food to arrive. Donghun started noticing the way the younger's breathing became slower and how his head tilted forward when he dozed off and jerking back instantly as he woke up. “Hey. The food will be here soon, stay awake for a bit more.” The older boy tried to keep the blonde awake, starting a small conversation about their day, the other letting his head to fall on Donghun's shoulder, slightly nuzzling into his neck. The brown haired boy's hand naturally found it's way to Jun's hand, drawing patterns on the back of it, softly squeezing his hand from time to time, massaging it as he tried to keept the other awake. 

A little while later someone knocked on the door. Donghun gently pushed the boy off of from himself and walked away to grab his wallet. He paid for the pizza an put it on the dark brown coffee table and went to the kitchen. When he returned with two plates he found the pizza box open and Junhee was already munching on a slice of pizza, the sleepy boy struggling with the stucky cheese. The older boy chuckled to himself as he handed a glass plate to the other. They ate in silence while sitting side by side, legs touching as they sat on the small couch.

In ten minutes they managed to destroy the majority of the pizza, only the sound of the television droning in the background could be heard. “I should go home now.” Junhee said and started to stand up only to Donghun grab his hand and pull him back into sitting position. “You are not going anywhere. It's late and you are nearly asleep.” The boy walked the bedroom to find some clothes for Jun. Searching through his closet he quickly pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt, walked back to Jun and handed it to him. “I only have those at the moment, sorry. Now go and take a shower.” 

Without waiting for an answer he walked to the kitchen and washed their plates and glasses, waiting for his turn to shower. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door opening and closing. He quickly gathered his pyjama shorts and shirt and went to take a quick shower. When he got out of the shower and walked to the bedroom he was confused that he didn't found the other here, instead he found the blonde on the couch, curled up under the soft blanket. 

“What are you doing?” Jun sat up confusedly and looked the other boy in the eye. “I’m trying to sleep?” Donghun rolled his eyes and walked closer. “No. This couch is pretty uncomfortable for sleeping. You can't sleep there and I don't take no as an answer.” The younger boy slightly pouted and got up. “You are lucky that I'm too tired to argue.” He mumbled while walking past the older boy who just laughed and folllowed him to the bedroom. 

Both of them positioned themselves in the bed, somewhat uncomfortable since it's not made for two people to sleep this far from each other. “You need to come closer. You'll fall off if you sleep on the edge.” Junhee muttered something along the lines of no and I'm fine. Donghun let out a groan and sat up, reached under the younger and turned him around so he was now facing Donghun's side of the bed. When he tried to back away a bit the older boy put an arm around his waist and pulled the blonde closer who let out a yelp.

Jun tried to protest by putting his hands on the brown haired boy's chest and pushing him away but it was useless. “I don't want to wake up to you falling off so give up and sleep.” Donghun's voice was grumpy and deep as sleepiness started to take over him. Junhee decided that it's pointless to fight and it's way too late to stay awake now, he just gave up the whole thing. As they doze off in this position Donghun felt Jun snuggling closer in his sleep and he unconsciously tightened his hold on him before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload the next chapter in the next two weeks, I swear I won't disappear for months again. 
> 
> See you at the next update, until that take care <3


End file.
